


Savannah 救贖之地

by kakakc



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Best TV Series Finale I hv ever witnessed in my life, Finale spoilers, M/M, Series Finale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 他找到他





	Savannah 救贖之地

他在田裡找到他的時候正烈日當空。

 

不管是對方出賣勞力還是自己長途跋涉的關係，懷抱中滿是汗水的味道，更好的大概只有混和了彼此的味道。

 

所以他們用力地、大口大口的呼吸著。

 

交疊的唇邊呢喃著彼此的名字，雙手牢牢扣緊對方的頸後不願放手──然後下一秒他們被分開，還被大聲喝斥，周遭停下來看熱鬧的人紛紛低頭繼續做自己的事。手臂被從後拉扯，James低吼了一聲，近乎反射性想要掙扎反抗先給別人一拳，卻被Thomas突如其來的笑聲打斷了。

 

面前熟悉又生疏的臉龐和他一樣經歷過時間的洗鍊，篩濾過後留下混著的鬍渣還有皺紋和笑意。陽光中的他如此快樂，令他想不起生氣的理由，他忍不住跟他一同笑了起來，兩人就這樣站在田野間、泥土上，大笑著。

 

一旁的園主緊盯著他們看如臨大敵不敢鬆械，拉扯著他們的工頭則一臉不屑，其中一個忍不住搖頭說：『果然是瘋子、還聽說是什麼海盜頭子……。』

 

另一個低聲回道：『可別少看他啊，可是惡名超彰的Captain Flint……』

 

這名字響起之時，即使被推擠著向前依然堅持並走的兩人腳步皆稍頓了一下。

 

Thomas抬了抬眉，James則動了動唇，好不容易才按下所有想要傾吐而出的故事──那是誰、他又成為了什麼、那個名字所代表的一切。

 

這一次，他將在這與他最愛的人親手埋葬自己。

 

再也沒有比這更徹底的死亡了。

 

他亦無須活過來，因為他已經捉緊了他的手。

 

2017.05.25


End file.
